


Zombie AU

by WitchJanus_Rights



Category: Camp Camp, Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Autistic Dipper Pines, Cussing, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Magic, Nightmares, Non-Binary Nerris, Other, PTSD, Pain, The End of the World, Trauma, Violence, Zombies, autistic Harrison, duh - Freeform, injuries, lots of blood, tags will be edited to what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchJanus_Rights/pseuds/WitchJanus_Rights
Summary: It’s the zombie apocalypse- and David is nowhere to be found. Max and Harrison try to survive on their own. Things don’t go well
Relationships: Familial, Max and Harrison as bro’s, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Unsure - Relationship, platonic and familial
Kudos: 13





	Zombie AU

**Author's Note:**

> I Started this late at night and plan to continue it. My second work on here, criticism is welcome.

Max

“F*ck!” Max yelled as he was narrowly missed by the zombie. He grabbed for the bat he had been using but the zombie lurched forward, forcing him to turn and start to run.   
“Max!” Cried Harrison as he appeared near him, a zombie tried to swipe the magicians head. He cried out and threw his palms out and flames burst out.   
“Do something!” Cried Max, taking a swing at the zombie.   
“I’m trying!” Harrison yelled, blasting a zombie back, it’s head falling off. Max groaned. It was supposed to be a normal Sunday, and now the f*cking end of the world was here. At least they were going out with a bang.   
“Watch out!” Harrison yelled, panicked. Max saw a zombie swing at him and ducked, rolling on the floor. Advantages of being short.   
“Where the hell is David?!” He called. Harrison didn’t have time to reply, Max could see he was trying to make his magic useful.   
“A forcefield right about now would be nice!” Max stood up uneasily. This was not going to end well. Harrison backed away slowly from the zombies, his palms still on fire. Eyes closed.   
“We don’t have time for this!” Max yelled. Harrison didn’t say anything, only screamed and raised his hands very quickly. All of a sudden Harrison started to glow, his eyes and all, and suddenly the zombies were thrown back. Max stared in shock and terror, still clutching his bat. Harrison’s eyes returned to normal and he grabbed Max, and the two ran out of the house.   
“How the f*ck did you do that?” Cried Max. He’d been living with Harrison for almost a year, and had never seen anything like that. But at that moment, Harrison seemed like he was going to collapse.   
“Whoa-“ Max said as Harrison collapsed, Max grabbing him, keeping him up.   
“Dude, we need to keep moving,” Harrison groaned at that. That was when Max spotted David’s car. David wasn’t in it, but the doors were open. Max threw Harrison’s arm over him and pulled them towards the car. He threw Harrison in and climbed in after, locking the doors.   
“Can you reinforce the locks before you black out?” Max asked, knowing they wouldn’t last long if Harrison didn’t do some serious magic. Harrison tried to cast one more spell, and then promptly passed out. Max groaned. Where was David? Max tried to calm himself down. They would be fine. They would be- they were absolutely f*cked. Who knows how long Harrison would be out. Max had never seen him do that before. They were locked in a car. No food, no water. Max gripped his bat tighter. This was bad. This was very bad. So he sat there. About an hour later, a zombie threw itself onto the windshield. It took a second for max to realize it wasn’t just any zombie. It was Nikki. Max let out a yelp before realizing that it couldn’t get to him. The situation suddenly dawned on him. Oh god. This was it. His friends were probably all dead. David was probably dead. So was Gwen. Nikkis reanimated corpse now stared at him. F*ck. He felt bad. He felt...mad. The only people in the world he cared about were probably all dead. And Harrison was probably somewhere near death. F*ck. But Max wasn’t a crier. He didn’t get sad. No that was not happening. He’d seen enough zombie movies to know that if he didn’t keep up his guard. He was dead. The zombie eventually got bored and ran off. Max glanced back at his brother. God how long was he gonna be out? Sure it had been less than an hour. But there were f*cking zombies running around out there. Then again, If he didn’t let Harrison rest, they probably wouldn’t make it far. And Max would be Damned if he was going to leave him behind. Everyone else was probably dead. And Harrison and him had become somewhat close over the past year. He seemed to understand what Nikki and Neil didn’t. And Nikki and Neil… f*ck. They were probably dead or zombies. Gone either way. And just when Max was finally about to face those emotions he’d kept inside for most his life, the car was attacked. A swarm of zombies came at them.   
“Holy f*ck!” He cried, and started searching the car wildly for keys. He knew David always had an extra set of keys. He was a freak like that. Finally he found a pair in the glove department, and started up the car. The car rolled out of the driveway. Max sitting at the wheel trying to stay calm. He had seen many people drive. This couldn’t be too hard. Right? He pulled the steering wheel right to turn down the street, and stepped on the gas a little. So far so good. He made it down the street when he saw a horde of zombies heading towards him. Max threw his body forward and slammed his foot on the gas. The car speeding into the horde and out the other side. Zombies flying everywhere. Max was pretty sure he ran over one or two. He took that as a small victory.   
“Take that you undead motherf*ckers!” He cheered, honking the car horn. If it was the end of the world, Max was gonna go out with a bang. 

“Harrison, come on idiot you need to wake up,” Max said leaning over the front seat and shaking his brother's arm. He was still breathing, which meant he was alive. So that was good. But he had been out for nearly two hours. Max had managed to get them out of the neighborhood (it was a miracle, if max believed in god, he’d be on his knees praying)   
“Come on,” he muttered. He knew it had taken a toll on the magician, but wow. “I will f*cking steal your gloves if you don’t wake up.” Still nothing. Max groaned and leaned back in his seat. It was about twenty minutes later when Harrison began to stir. Max saw his fingers twitch, now he was finally waking up. He opened his eyes groggily a few minutes later.   
“F*ck” he groaned.   
“Oh thank f*cking god you’re awake!”   
Harrison slowly sat up and blinked, wincing.  
“Wh-where are we?” He asked, his accent thick.  
“Uh, somewhere out of the neighborhood” Max replied.   
“How long was I out?”   
“Two hours, you think you’re good now?” Max asked, doubtful. F*ck.   
“Wait- how did we- did you f*cking drive the car?!” Cried Harrison, his eyes going wide as he looked out the windows.   
“Yep, ran over a bunch of zombies, hopefully they were all zombies.”  
“Oh god-“ Harrison’s eyes suddenly seemed to roll back in his head for a second.   
“Uh, bro, you good? Your eyes just went all exorcist.”   
“I think I’m gonna be sick-“ he then doubled over.   
“Don’t f*king throw up in here!” The short boy yelled, then wildly started searching the car. There were no zombies around right now, so maybe they could open a window. They lived near the woods so Max had just driven them into the forest. They were surrounded by a lot of trees. And they both knew them pretty well. Max then unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door and climbed out. He opened Harrison’s door, and the boy stumbled out, away from the car, and threw up.   
“Damn” Maxx said, wincing. “Are you feeling better?” He asked weakly.   
Harrison glared at him.   
“I dunno maybe I have it in me to curse you,” he managed to say, then retched again.   
“I can see you’re in a foul mood.”  
“I literally just threw up breakfast and last night's dinner. You wanna go?”  
“Yeah um, what the f*ck.”  
“I have never performed a spell like that before, Max. It took literally all of my energy.”   
“Well f*ck, save up your energy, we’re gonna f*cking need it. As far as I know, everyone is probably dead. Zombie Nikki literally attacked the car earlier.   
“Nikki?... you mean she’s-“  
“Yeah they got her. She’s gone. I think I also saw a zombie eating Neils head.”   
“Please don't-“   
“Yep. So that sucks. Now are you gonna throw up again or can we get back on the road?”   
The two crawled back into the car and locked it up.   
“So do you have a plan?” Harrison asked.  
“Get as far away from here as possible,” Max said nonchalantly.  
“Yeah but Max, it’ll be the same anywhere we go. Unless we get somewhere that’s less inhabited. Also, maybe not everyone is dead.”   
“You're right, but we can’t exactly go looking for them. If we find them cool, but right now we’re on our own. So if you have any ideas-“  
“We need to get as far away as civilization, there’ll be less zombies where there are less people. Also I don’t think you’ve noticed, but we’re almost out of gas,” he pointed to the meter that was at E. Max has just noticed that.   
“You can’t-“   
“No I can’t magically fill the tank up, unless you know, want me dead.”   
“Fair point, alright I think we have enough to get to a gas station.”  
“We’re in the middle of the forest,”  
“Can you make the car fly?”   
“Why?”  
“Look we either stay here to die by zombies or you put yourself into a coma and make the damn car fly!”  
“Or we could ditch the car and go on foot,” Harrison suggested.   
“You’re crazy. We won’t last two days out there on foot. We have no food, no water, and you can barely walk.” Harrison seemed to think this over.   
“All three of those are a problem.”  
“I will put you in a coma if you keep stating the obvious,” Max threatened lightly. He wouldn’t actually, but it seemed to scare Harrison enough.   
“Ok, this is fine. We’ll just go hunting and uh-“  
“Seriously? You’ve watched a bunch of horror movies and have no clue what to do?”   
“Well none of those movies ever depicted our exact situation.”   
“Really?”  
“Yeah no one escapes using magic and passes out for two hours only to throw up blood and be trapped in a car.”   
“That’s very specific-“  
“GEE I WONDER WHY?!” Max said sarcastically. Then immediately felt kinda bad.  
“We’d be dead if I didn’t cast that spell,” Harrison said defensively.  
Max sighed “Yeah, I know.”   
“Max...do you think David or Gwen is alive?”   
Max fell silent.   
“We could...try calling them,” he suggested weakly.  
“You haven’t done that yet?”   
“No...it was all a blur, and-“  
“Yeah…”  
Max then pulled out his phone and pulled up David’s contact. He wanted to tell himself David was probably fine and that he was David. But…  
He hit call. The phone rang four times before a robotic voice said “this number is not active. Please try again.”   
They sat there in silence.  
“Maybe he lost his phone?...” suggested Harrison.  
“Yeah...maybe” he tried calling Gwen. He got the same message with Gwen. Oh god.   
“You can’t-“  
“Max-“ Harrison then started coughing into his sleeve.  
“You good?”  
“Yeah…”   
Max was trying to think quickly.   
“We could try pushing the car to civilization and siphon gas.”  
“We’re in the middle of the woods, and I doubt just the two of us can push a car that far.”  
“Hmm, we’re screwed.”  
“Love that enthusiasm, Max,” Harrison said sarcastically.  
Max snorted.   
“I mean, there’s a house up here somewhere. We could try going there,”   
“We don’t have any other options do we?”   
“Nope!” Max said, already getting out of the car.  
“This is going to be a long day…” he then covered his mouth quickly.  
“I’m throwing you to the zombies if you puke again.”


End file.
